The present invention relates to small-calibre ammunition.
It is generally well-known that the high penetration capacity of the ammunition used in instances of police action often leads to shots passing cleanly right through, so that the person hit is not effectively prevented from resistance and/or is able to flee. Ricochets also lead to disintegration of the ammunition, and frequently endanger persons not involved. In addition, commonly used projectiles have a lead core, which has an unacceptable and adverse long-term effect on the person hit and on the environment.
A projectile, especially for hand guns, is known (EP-B1-0 636 853), which comprises a cylindrical base member of metal, the leading end of which is in the form of an ogive or truncated cone, a ballistic additional member in the form of a ball of impact-resistant plastics material being inserted in this base member. This projectile is particularly intended to not form secondary projectiles.
Such a ball for small-calibre ammunition that becomes detached from the base member in the target is difficult to detect in a wounded person, since even when metals are added to the plastics material there is only a very small effective cross-section for ray detection. Such a ball that has become detached from the base member can therefore remain undetected, especially in the vicinity of bone, even when using a high-resolution ray apparatus, and can lead to lasting, permanent disorders in the human body.
A two-part construction of the projectile using different materials is also a disadvantage, giving rise on the one hand to manufacturing problems and, on the other hand, on account of the limited final ballistic energy, failing to provide an energy deposition stipulated in police circles of about 60 J/cm in the case of 9 mm ammunition, at a target distance of 5 m, measured in so-called ballistic soap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,616 discloses projectiles having a projectile in the form of a cylindrical main body with a central projecting top or circumferential ring. A so-called ballistic cap encloses a cavity, which carries a thorn-like spike on its base. On impact on the target, in one variant of the projectile the cap is deformed and pierced; it unrolls peripherally around the spike so that the resulting hollow cylinder of the base member opened at the front is able to mushroom and deliver its kinetic energy to the target over a correspondingly enlarged area. In another variant, the cavity is filled with gunpowder and ignites, or explosively severs the ballistic cap before the target is reached. Further embodiments are designed for hunting and recreational shooting and in some cases have complicated turned parts which are pressed by the target into more or less conically shaped bores or straight slots and allow the base body to expand. Individual constructions can even be mechanically adjusted prior to shooting in respect of their later penetration behaviour. The feature common to all the variants is that the inner displaceable core, that is, the ballistic cap, either runs onto a spike or is in the form of a solid body and/or a conical annular region provided to ensure mushrooming.
The drawback to all of these constructions is that they have relatively complicated component parts, which are manufactured at least partly on metal-cutting tools. Material deformation in the target is dependent on many parameters, so that consistent dispersion patterns or defined energy depositions cannot be expected.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate the disadvantages of conventional projectiles and to produce a small-calibre projectile that causes high energy deposition with a direct hit, that is, puts the person hit out of action, without causing lasting injury as a consequence of dispersed pieces of projectile and/or highly toxic heavy metals. The projectile is furthermore capable of being adapted to the conditions for police action and have great reliability and precision. In addition, it is possible to manufacture the projectile economically and in particular without any complicated turned parts being required.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objects, a small calibre deformation projectile of the present invention includes a hollow cylindrical base with a sleeve core inserted into and projecting beyond the base member. The sleeve core is slidably inserted into the base member. On impact with the target the sleeve core is displaced axially into an annular space in the base member behind the sleeve core into a rear position with its end face in contact with the base member.
An interference fit between the sleeve and base may be selected so that an inner cylindrical part of the sleeve core is firmly held over its full length by a non-positive fit and in a front position in the base member throughout the entire ballistic trajectory, moving to a rear position in contact with the base body upon target contact. Alternatively it may be selected so that the sleeve can be displaced into a rear position by the firing acceleration. The over-dimension of the fit necessary for this is advantageously affected on a hole-basis system of fits.
The subject matter of the invention poses minimum threat to the environment despite high penetration capacity against hard targets. The projectile deformation, that is, mushrooming, is effected in a specific manner and is predictable in its effect; the energy release in biological material is controlled. The appearance of the projectile is that of a full jacketed projectile, and has the advantages thereof, that is, no moisture is able to penetrate into the propelling charge.
The projectile does not disintegrate in a target; the projectile found in a target in all cases had 100% of its original weight. The air space present between the base member and the inserted sleeve core acts like a dynamic spring on impact on a soft target (ballistic soap); deformation is effected only in the frontal region of the base member, the sleeve core being displaced rearwardly into the annular space at the rear side itself absorbs virtually no deformation energy.
Deformation is initiated by the above-mention translatory movement, so that the resulting projecting front region of the base member is relatively easily deformable and mushrooms on impact on hard targets in the manner of a flanging on both sides, that is, it spreads. On softer targets, there is bulging accompanied by a frontal cross-sectional enlargement. This type of compaction of the two parts prevents dissociation even in very hard targets.
It has unexpectedly been found that, as tests have shown, materials such as clothing etc. in front of the target do not adversely affect deformation of the projectile.
A further advantage consists in the minimal resulting mechanical stress on the weapon during firing; the compressibility, especially of the rear part of the projectile, reduces wear in the barrel, so that projectiles according to the invention are also particularly suitable for practice ammunition. In that connection, it is also beneficial that the entire projectile body consists of a single, easily recycled material and can be cleared from target areas so that the environment is not harmed.
A manufacturing process for the projectile in which the base member and sleeve core are produced by a deep drawing and molding process and the sleeve core is pressed into the loose member with a force fit to create a full-width hollow space allows economical large-scale series fabrication.
The choice of an identical material for the base member and the sleeve core not only has benefits for manufacture; the materials also have an identical thermal expansion, so that parts, once joined together, have the same stress.
The inclusion of an external annular groove at the front end also produces in the base member a space for partially receiving the sleeve core that has become compressed on entering the target.
Analogously, an additional deformation zone can be produced in the sleeve core, in that an external annular groove may be provided there.
Apart from the customary fits for an interference fit, for example, H7/n6, when the sleeve core is not intended to be displaced until the projectile is in the target, and a holding fit when the sleeve core is intended to be displaced at even low firing accelerations, the sleeve core can be of conical construction compared with the bore in order to achieve an interference fit with a matching effect. The reverse option is likewise possible, that is, the bore can be conical as opposed to the sleeve core.
Manufacture of the two parts base member and sleeve core is especially economical through the use of deep drawing processes known per se.
A further increase in efficiency in manufacture is possible by the use of flat strip stock, which is fed via a roller to the relevant stamping press. Precise joining of the two parts may be effected by means of a shaping die, which presses the sleeve core at its end face with a positive fit into the base member.